Shuttlecraft
Shuttlecraft '''and '''shuttles refer to small space flight-capable vessels. Shuttlecraft are used to ferry people or objects from larger host spacecraft, and are capable of landing on, or leaving the surfaces of high-gravity objects like planets. Planetary Union 250px|thumb|Union shuttlecraft ECV-197-1 In the Planetary Union, shuttles are stowed aboard larger spaceships inside the Shuttle Bay. Typically, shuttles are piloted by a helmsman or a navigator, but rarely another officer may pilot one.Helmsman Gordon Malloy and Navigator John LaMarr have piloted most shuttlecraft flights flown thus far. Exceptions include: Majority Rule, wherein Lieutenant Alara Kitan flies the shuttle from a planet to the Orville. Into the Fold where Isaac files the shuttle and crashes on the biohazardous wasteland of a moon. They are designated by the host ship's registry serial followed by an individualizing number. A shuttle seats six passengers, including two seats for pilots with navigational controls. Shuttles may self-cloak to hide from enemies.Episode One: Old Wounds (using cloaking technology). Shuttles come equipped with lockers storing weapons, equipment belts, medical equipment, and comscanners for landing parties,Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 85. and Food Synthesizers.Episode Two: Command Performance (Commander Kelly Grayson ordering a marijuana-infused brownie from a food synthesizer).Episode Twelve: Mad Idolatry (Grayson drinking a glass of water presumably obtained from the synthesizer). The viewscreen can magnify objects or filter light to reduce brightness. The back of the shuttle is a ramp leading up to the hatchway. Union shuttle systems are power through high-energy dysonium. Versatile extending airlocks allow Union shuttles to latch on to many different kinds of docks encountered in space.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 84. USS Orville (ECV-197) Currently, two shuttles are known to exist on the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. * ECV-197-1 fly to and from the Epsilon Science Station,Old Wounds, supra, n. 1. the [[USS Blériot|USS Blériot]],Command Performance, supra, n. 2. Moclus,Episode Three: About a Girl. the Dorahl Bioship,Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear. Sargus 4,Episode Five: Majority Rule. and the surface of the Multiphasic Planet.Mad Idolatry, supra, n. 4. Additionally, Lieutenant Alara Kitan operates a simulated version of ECV-197-1.Episode Ten: Firestorm. * ECV-197-2 is a shuttlecraft seen docked in the Orville, and flies to and from the surface of the unnamed moon.Episode Eight: Into the Fold. USS Olympia (SCV-183) Only one of its shuttlecrafts is directly observed from the outside. However, the designation of that shuttle as "2" implies there is at least one more. * SCV-183-2 is a shuttle that is seen in the Docking Bay of the Orville, transferring Darulio and the Lopolbian birthing bucket.Episode Nine: Cupid's Dagger. History Command Performance Captain Ed Mercer and Commander Kelly Grayson briefly pilot a shuttle. Grayson uses the matter generator to create hash brownies. Into the Fold A small group from the Orville crashes on an unnamed moon. Isaac restores partial power to the shuttle by mining local dysonium and sends a weak distress signal to the Orville. Production For exterior shots, Union shuttles are laser-cut foam, coated in fiberglass, and sanded to create the final form. The actual shuttles are roughly 75 percent the size as depicted on film. The interior of the shuttles is merely an open set: six seats, two portions of shuttle walls, and part of the ceiling are all that physically exist. The original registry of the Orville's shuttle was C1379.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 82. Krill and used by spies of the Planetary Union to infiltrate the Krill.]]Krill shuttles are short-range craft designed to transport raiding parties, as opposed to general transportation purposes as with Union shuttlecraft. History Old Wounds At least three Krill shuttles send Krill raiding teams to the Epsilon Science Station of Epsilon 2. Krill A Krill shuttle is recovered from the wreckage of a Krill destroyer by the Orville after an intense battle.Episode Six: ''Krill. It seats at least two persons. Production The Krill shuttle was originally a small, 3-D-printed object that caught the eye of creator Seth MacFarlane, who subsequently directed designers to use the model as a reference.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 97. Appearances Planetary Union shuttlecraft * [[Old Wounds|Episode One: Old Wounds]] (ECV-197-1) * [[Command Performance|Episode Two: Command Performance]] * [[About a Girl|Episode Three: About a Girl]] * [[If the Stars Should Appear|Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear]] * [[Pria (episode)|Episode Five: Pria]] * [[Majority Rule|Episode Seven: Majority Rule]] * [[Into the Fold|Episode Eight: Into the Fold]] (ECV-197-1, ECV-197-2) * [[Cupid's Dagger|Episode Nine: Cupid's Dagger]] (SCV-183-2) * [[New Dimensions|Episode Eleven: New Dimensions]] * [[Mad Idolatry|Episode Twelve: Mad Idolatry]] Krill shuttle * [[Old Wounds|Episode One: Old Wounds]] * [[Krill (episode)|Episode Six: Krill]] Notes References Category:Vessels